Operations Support Systems (OSS) and similar computer systems have been developed to analyze networks such as telecommunications networks and internet protocol (IP) networks. The analysis may involve the monitoring of network traffic, the configuration of network components, the discovery and management of faults in the network, and similar activities. Numerous automated network analysis tools are available for performing such activities, such as packet analyzers, port scanners, hardware scanners, and similar equipment.